


Searching for Solace

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea returns to Radiant Garden, and is confronted by what he did as a Nobody at Castle Oblivion. Set after the events of KH3D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalCharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift request to one of my dearest friends. I hope you like what I've come up with for you!! :) All properties belong to Squeenix. Please enjoy!

***

He looks in the mirror, for probably the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, but his stomach is in knots. No, strike that. He knows why he’s nervous - it’s because he has to go back to Radiant Garden. He’s been delaying going back there for a few specific reasons. Well, more than a few, if he was to be honest with himself. The ones that returned from the Organization had plenty to be upset with him about.

Lea walks up the long staircase, and knocks on Yen Sid’s door. He knows the others are off doing their own thing, leaving him to do as he pleased. Since Sora came back, he had mostly kept to himself, choosing to be alone. But, he isn’t sure how long he’s going to be in Radiant Garden, and figures he owes his new teacher a head’s up.

“You may enter.” Yen Sid calls from behind the door. He pushes it open, and keeps his head bowed. “Ah, Lea. What may I help you with?”

“Master Yen Sid,” Lea steps further into the office. “I wanted to let you know that I’ll be going back to Radiant Garden for a little while.”

“Really? How long will you be gone?” The intimidating man gives him a stern look.

He shrugs his shoulders. “I’m not really sure. Probably in a few days? Maybe sooner? There are things I want to investigate.”

“Do you think it’s wise to head back there so soon after your betrayal to Xehanort?”

“Betrayal?” Lea scoffs. “No, none of these guys would care. We were roped into his delusions of grandeur before. I think I’ll be safe.” At least, he hopes he will be.

“Very well.” Yen Sid nods his head. “If you do not return in three days time, I will send Master Riku to check up on you.”

Lea bows his head. “Thank you, Master Yen Sid. I should be back before then. I appreciate your concern.”

“We have a long battle ahead, and we need your expertise. Nothing more.” There is a smile on the master’s face, almost a teasing smirk. “Be well, Lea.”

He leaves the office, and heads back down the staircase. He hasn’t bothered to change out of his Organization cloak, as he is still utilizing the Corridors of Darkness. Once outside, he opens a portal, and heads through, silently hoping that this doesn’t go as bad as he anticipates it will.

The redhead chooses to appear just outside of Xehanort’s study, as this is the most logical place the human counterparts of the Organization will be. That’s where they were the last time he was in that world. He pushes the door open, and sees the room is no longer in the broken state it had been in the last time he had visited here. The desk was neat, the broken beakers now replaced with empty beakers. There’s a notebook on the desk, and Lea decides to take a peek at it.

“Can I help you with something?” A tenor voice asks from somewhere behind him. Lea quickly turns around, and feels his heart stop. “What are you doing here, Lea?”

“Wanted to see if everyone was okay.” Lea moved away from the desk, as Ienzo walked over to the chair. “Are Even and Dilan alright?”

“They’ve been better, but they are now fully awake.” Ienzo sits down in the chair. “Surely that can’t be the only reason you are here, is it? Or did you forget something?”

Lea sighs, hating to hear the annoyed tone in the man’s voice. “I guess I did forget something, not like it matters.” He looks around the office, and notices the throne-like chair is no longer behind the desk, and instead, there is a simple chair that sits on wheels. “Where are you keeping them?”

“In the laboratory downstairs. Aeleus helped me set up a makeshift medical station. Aerith, and the rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, have been very kind to us, and have helped us get back on our feet here.”

That was a name Lea wasn’t expecting to hear. “They’re helping you?” He can’t help the question, when it crosses past his lips. Out of all the people in his world, he didn’t expect Aerith, nor anyone from her group of friends, to help him. Them. Help them. Lea is not a resident here. Not anymore.

“Why would they not?” Ienzo’s slate colored bangs fall over the right side of his face. “Go see Even and Dilan, if you must. But it is not my fault if something were to…. _happen_.”

Lea clenches his fist at his sides. “I guess you spoke to Even, then.”

“Did you think he would just forget?” Ienzo asked, his one visible blue eye narrows. “Did you think _any_ of us would forget?”

What Lea has been dreading is now out in the open, and he can feel his stomach plummet towards his feet. He leans against the wall, grateful he had enough sense to keep his distance, once Ienzo reclaimed the desk. He keeps quiet for a few moments, collecting his thoughts, trying to figure out just what he wants to say.

“No.” He replies, as that cold blue eye still stares at him with so much anger, all of which he knows is warranted.

“No?” Ienzo stands up from the desk, and walks over to where Lea is standing. He keeps his arms crossed over his chest, not letting the shorter man see how much this conversation is causing him immense pain.

Deciding to change tactics for the moment, Lea looks into Ienzo’s eyes. “I saw Xigbar and Saix.”

“Xigbar and Saix?” Ienzo stops moving. “Don’t you mean, Braig and Isa?”

“No. I mean Xigbar and Saix.” Lea can feel that he’s diffused the situation, perhaps only for a moment, but it’s diffused nonetheless. “They were both with Xemnas.”

“Xemnas?” Ienzo blinks. “Isn’t he dead?”

“Well, let’s see, Ienzo. If you’re here, back in this form….And I’m here, back in this form…. What makes you think that our leader wouldn’t share the same fate as us?” Lea watches Ienzo walk back to the desk, and begins to write something down in the notebook Lea had come across. “I’m going to see the other two. I’ll be back in a bit.”

He leaves Ienzo alone, and heads through one of the two hidden hallways attached to this office. Ienzo doesn’t stop him, and Lea almost feels bad for a second, unsure where that emotion is coming from. It wasn’t like he owed anything to Ienzo, or the others. He stops suddenly, as thoughts begin to wander into his mind, things he hasn’t thought of at all since becoming recompleted. Fingers pulling through his hair, loud moans echoing off stark white walls, two bodies moving together on a large bed. Pushing those thoughts away for the moment, he resumes his walking, and guesses which laboratory they’ve set up as a makeshift medical room.

“Oh!” A polite voice startles him out of his thoughts, as he sees Aerith standing between the two sleeping men. “You’re Lea, aren’t you?”

Running a hand through his spikes, he gives a small shrug. “Maybe I am. Who wants to know?”

“Well, I remember seeing you around before.” Aerith tilts her head, and stares at him. “Have you come to see how they’re doing?”

“I have. Have they woken up at all?” There’s a chair near the foot of Even’s bed. He pulls it out towards the middle, leaving enough room if Aerith wishes to walk by, and sits down.

She checks both slumbering men. “Yes. But, they are in and out of consciousness. Were you able to find the missing men?”

“Sort of.” He mumbles. “Look, do you mind if I spend a few moments alone with them? No harm is going to come to them.”

Aerith eyeballs him suspiciously. “Are you sure I can trust you? You’re wearing that cloak again.”

“Lady, I never took it off.” Lea replies, a smirk on his face. “Yes, if you want to be worried about someone, be worried for me.”

“And why is that?”

“Because he killed me.” Even pushes himself to sit up in the bed. Lea’s eyes widen, not surprised that the man has waited until now to show he’s awake.

“Leave us.” Lea stares at Even, and waits for Aerith to leave the room. When he hears the door close, he settles back in the chair, crossing his left leg over his right knee. “Nice to see you’re recovering well.”

The chilly academic scoffs. “Do you truly think I would believe those words?”

“Look, Even.” Lea leans over his crossed knee. “It wasn’t my idea. I was just following orders.”

“No doubt looking after your own interests first.” Even coughs into his hand. “Where is Superior?”

“Not here.” He sighs, and uncrosses his knee. “Look, I just wanted to stop by and offer you a sincere apology.”

“Is Braig here?” He looks over at Dilan, who has woken up and is now looking at him with a pointed gaze..

Lea shakes his head. “No, he’s not. You two get better, and then we’ll talk. Aerith and company are taking good care of you guys.” He walks over to the door. “Truce?” He looks over his shoulder at Even.

“Very well.” Even concedes, and lays back down on the bed with a huff. “You double-cross us again, Lea…”

“I won’t.” He walks out of the room, and sees Aerith is waiting a little ways down the hallway. He approaches her, a warm smile on his face. “They’re both awake now. Probably would do them well to heal them some more.”

She returns his smile. “Will we see you again soon?”

“Perhaps. Who knows?” He walks past her, raising his right hand. He waves half-heartedly, and heads back up towards Xehanort’s office.

When he returns, he sees that Ienzo is no longer there, and neither is his notebook. Lea scratches the back of his neck, trying to think of where he might find him. However, he thinks about it, and wonders if he really wants to find him. Perhaps it’s better to just not bother, as those thoughts that had been slowly creeping back into his memory were beginning to manifest in his mind more. Thoughts he was really wishing weren’t resurfacing now, as they had been doing just fine wherever they had been stored before.

As he turns to leave, he stops when he sees the man he was just thinking about blocking his path. “Leaving so soon?” Ienzo asks, walking towards him.

“Look, I apologized to Even, alright? And I’ve tried to apologize to you, but it seems it’s falling on deaf ears.”

“You did nothing of the sort.” Ienzo quickly replies, glaring at him. “I think I would remember if you said you were _sorry_ for killing me with that….that….”

The words hang in the air, as Lea starts to move towards him, his temper flaring. “Say it! Say it, Ienzo! Because if you don’t, I will.”

“With that piece of trash that Vexen created!” Ienzo shouts out, his face red with anger. “You had him kill me!”

He could see the Replica strangling the Nobody. “YOU WERE GOING TO GET IN THE WAY!” Lea shouts, trapping Ienzo against the wall. “Riku had already bested you, Ienzo. If I didn’t take you out, then it would have been game over for the rest of us.”

The slate-haired man’s body shakes, no doubt with rage. “How _dare_ you say that to me, when all I ever did was anything the Superior wanted!”

“Do you think, if Superior had really wanted to let you live, he would have made sure you returned from Castle Oblivion?”

Hands push against his chest, but he locks his knees. He knows Ienzo won’t be able to push him away. “I was just doing what he instructed me to!”

“And look where that led you!” Lea doesn’t bother to back away. No, there’s something else that’s bubbling to the surface, and he knows that he should use the Darkness to get away from here, but he’s rooted to the floor. The minute Ienzo’s hands touch his body, he knows that it’s useless to keep up this charade.

“Axel…” Ienzo exhales, the resistance in the arms against his chest disappearing. Both are breathing heavily, even though there has been no physical exertion. Lea can feel Ienzo’s breath on his lips, and subconsciously licks his own.

“It’s Lea now, Zexion.” The fight goes out of his voice, and is replaced by something more terrifying than anger.

The smaller man leans against the wall, his visible blue eye staring at him. Without thinking, Lea’s hand is reaching up, and pushing the bangs off the side of his face, tucking the hair behind his ear as if it was the most natural thing to do. Lea can see it in his mind; the reason why this feels so familiar. His thumb strokes his cheek without pause, the anger from before suddenly forgotten.

Lea stares into both of his eyes. “Why is it I’m remembering now, when I couldn’t before?”

“Perhaps it is our situation.” Ienzo’s head turns, his lips brushing against the center of Lea’s palm. “Pieces were falling into place for me when you showed up today, but weren’t there before when we first woke up. However, I didn’t remember everything until I touched you.”

He slip his fingers through the slate-colored hair he’s pushed back, allowing it to fall forward again. The texture is the same, even if the color is a little bit lighter than what it had been when he was a Nobody. He hears Ienzo inhale, the sound of his low groan sends a sharp shiver through Lea’s body. Fingers are now carding through his own hair, making him moan in appreciation at the touch.

“We need to go somewhere, Ienzo. Right now.” Lea remarks, his body already responding to the touches of Ienzo’s hands.

“Yes.” He agrees almost immediately, and slips from under Lea’s arms. The redhead watches him leave the office, and follows him blindly, having no clue as to where the two of them were going. It doesn’t matter to him, though, as he’s got one thought on his mind, and he hopes that the former Schemer is thinking the same.

Lea stops walking, when he sees Ienzo open a door. He follows him in, and as soon as the door shuts, he’s got Ienzo pressed against the closed door, his knee between the juncture of Ienzo’s thighs. He traps Ienzo’s hands above his head, remembering quite fondly of what the slate-haired man enjoyed, and had always been willing to give it. There was only so much to do in Castle Oblivion. They had passed many a night, waiting for Xemnas’ pawns to fall into their respective roles, helping each other to relieve some of the much needed _tension_.

“You don’t waste any time,” Ienzo tries to struggle against Lea’s hold, but both know it’s an act. “Let me go, _Axel_.”

Everyone else that had called him by that name had just frustrated him, but hearing it come from Ienzo made it so easy to fall back into their simple roles. He rubbed his knee against Ienzo’s bulge, feeling just how turned on he was with the caress. His lips hovered close to his ear, stoking the fire he knows is just beginning to smolder in Ienzo’s body, just as it is in his own.

“No, _Zexion_.” His tongue licks the shell of his left ear. The soft gasp that passes from Ienzo’s lips makes him repeat the action, drawing a low moan from him on the second pass. “Or, are you just that thirsty for my _cock_ , that you just want to skip this foreplay?”

That remark earns him a low moan. “Bastard,” Ienzo moans low, their gentials rubbing against each other in a familiar dance. “At least let us take this over to the bed. If I had known you wanted to do me against the door, I would have stayed in that office.”

“My, my.” Lea lets go of his wrists, and steps to the side. “Someone is testy this afternoon.”

“Shut up.” Ienzo glares at him, as he walks over to the bed.

Stepping behind him, Lea pulls Ienzo into a backwards hug. “At least let me help you with your clothes…” His fingers reach down, and begin to unzip the white labcoat he’s wearing. He feels Ienzo push his hips back towards him, teasing him pleasantly. “Quit it,” he says, half-heartedly.

“Are you going to make me, if I don’t?” Ienzo grinds his ass against Lea’s hardening cock, making the redhead lose focus on the task at hand. His hand pauses, enjoying the teasing from Ienzo for a few moments, moaning low against the side of his neck. “I’m still wearing my clothes, Axel.”

His hands go to Ienzo’s hips, and holds them still. “Then quit _teasing_ me, so I can get you naked.” He hears a soft whine fall from his lips, and smirks. “Or, maybe, that’s what you want.”

“Just hurry.” The plea sounds more like begging, and Lea is only too happy to comply. He pulls the labcoat off of his body, and lets it fall to the floor.

“Am I undressing myself?” Lea’s hands wander up from his waist, towards his chest. His fingers tug on the purple ascot that Ienzo’s wearing, untying it with one small pull. He slips it downwards, the fabric giving way easily. It flutters to the floor, joining the labcoat soundlessly. His fingers make quick work of the button up shirt, anxious to be able to kiss Ienzo’s neck. The garment is shed, his lips scattering kisses across his shoulder blade before it joins the other two garments on the floor.

“I’ll help you. Don’t you worry.” Ienzo’s writhing against him almost shamefully. Lea’s hands go to his hips, gripping them a little to grind against his ass. “Nnngh, more…”

He slips his hands towards the top of his slacks, teasing the baby-fine hair that begins the trail to the prize he seeks. “Boots, Ienzo.” He unbuttons his slacks, drawing the zipper downwards, but does nothing more.

Ienzo bends at his waist, sticking his ass straight against Lea’s arousal, as he pulls his boots off. Lea can’t help but admire the view, looking forward to when there will be no clothing shielding him from what he really wants to see. The moment the second boot comes off, Lea puts his hand on Ienzo’s lower back, and keeps him there. His other hand yanks down on his pants and underwear, pulling both down with a quick snap of his wrist. He releases some of the pressure on Ienzo’s lower back so that he can step out of his pants, kicking them towards the rest of the fallen clothes. He parts his lips, words about to come out, but stops when Ienzo turns around quickly to face him.

Ienzo’s hands are now on his cloak, unzipping it all the way. “Why are you still wearing this?” Ienzo asks, pushing the black cloak off of Lea’s body.

“Probably because I was wearing it before the incident.” Lea replies, a smirk on his face. He shivers a little, as Ienzo’s hands reach under his shirt. “Your hands are freezing.”

“Then, help me warm them up?” The smaller man wears an identical smirk, his palms now laying flat on Lea’s chest.

Deciding that the game had gone on long enough, Lea reaches down, and pulls his shirt off of himself. Ienzo’s hands slip down towards the top of his slacks, but do nothing more, just as Lea had done only moments before. He looks into his visible blue eye, and gently pushes him away from him. He needs more room to bend over, so he can take off his own boots, not wanting his pants to get trapped just below his knees. Boots discarded, he guides Ienzo’s hands back to his slacks, and helps him unbutton them. They slide off his body in one gentle motion, his underwear going along with them.

They look at each other, eyes wandering to different parts of their bodies. Neither make a movie, both just content on admiring. Lea reaches down, and touches Ienzo’s wrist. He grips it lightly, and moves them both towards the bed, where he guides him to lay on his back. Their bodies have limited contact, as Lea lays next to him on the bed, rather than directly on top of him. He lets go of his wrist, and pushes Ienzo’s bangs back off of his face.

“I like seeing both of your eyes.” He comments softly, his thumb caressing his cheek.

He dips his head, and brushes his lips against Ienzo’s, leaving a soft kiss. It’s the first kiss they share since returning to their recompleted selves. When they had enjoyed their moments in Castle Oblivion, they had hardly kissed, always far more interested in kissing other parts of their bodies than the lips. But now, Lea is interested in discovering everything again, and yearns to feel Ienzo’s tongue against his own.

The wait isn’t too long, as Ienzo opens his mouth with a soft sigh. He can feel Ienzo’s body relaxing more into the bed, parting his own lips to match. Worried that he is being too forward, Lea groans low as Ienzo’s tongue slips into his mouth, and tentatively touches his. Tongues touch more eagerly, each becoming familiar with the other’s mouth The tip of Lea’s tongue glides across the top of Ienzo’s mouth, pulling a low moan from Ienzo’s throat. As their kiss deepens, he pushes his hands through Ienzo’s hair, and can feel him doing the same to his own red follicles.

“Axel,” Ienzo’s breath ghosts across his lips as they pause their kisses to take some much needed breaths. “Axel, I need you…”

“Do you?” Lea lowers his head, and begins to kiss the side of his neck, loving how Ienzo’s body is writhing beneath him. “What if I don’t want that yet?” His lips press against the shell of his ear, speaking low. “What if, I want to torture you more?”

He begins to kiss his way down the length of Ienzo’s body, sprinkling little love bites every few inches. He hears a drawer opening, and feels something cold press against his hand. Looking up, he sees Ienzo’s eyes are closed, his mouth hanging open. He takes the bottle from him, and sets it to the side, pleased to see some old habits don’t change.

Lea’s tongue touches the tip of Ienzo’s cock, licking away the few droplets of iridescent fluid that seeped out of the small slit. He feels Ienzo spread his legs, widening himself up to Lea’s ministrations. Taking the bottle, he pours a little of the oil onto his fingers, recapping it before it spills everywhere.

“Please, Lea…”

It’s the first time he hears him use his human name, and it makes his heart stop in his chest. His lips soon cover the flushed head of his cock, and begins to suck on him slowly, moaning low in his throat. Ienzo’s fingers tangle in his hair, as he swallows him down more, the feel of his cock against his tongue drawing lower moans from his own throat. He tastes divine, just as he remembers, and can’t help but be smitten by the noises Ienzo is making with each sweep of his tongue against the underside of his cock. Lea rubs the pad of his forefinger against his entrance, letting the oil do its job.

“Q-Quit…Nnnnnghhhh…” The words stop when Lea pushes his finger into his body, making it past the tight ring of muscle that is slowly relaxing the more he pushes his digit into him. Hands tighten in his hair, as he begins to bob his head slow, milking more moans from Ienzo.

A second finger is soon added to the first, Lea scissoring them gently. He can taste more of Ienzo’s essence on the back of his tongue. The tip of his cock hits the back of his throat, as Ienzo begins to thrust his hips, controlling how Lea’s mouth is working on him. He chokes for the briefest moment, but quickly recovers, moaning low as Ienzo begins to pull on his hair roughly. He pushes his fingers in further, adding a third finger, the thrusts becoming more and more erratic. He curls his middle finger, and pushes against the bundle of nerves he’s been shying away from since this dance began. He barely hears Ienzo shouting his name, too focused on the cock that’s throbbing more and more with each harsh suck. He brushes his fingers against his prostate a second time, and then, it’s over.

His throat works eagerly, swallowing down each drop of cum that slides down his throat. The loud moans are deafening in the silent room, only egging Lea to do more to Ienzo’s wanton body. He begins to lick him clean, not that there’s a lot left as he was pretty good at taking it all down. He can feel him softening with each stroke of his tongue, and is careful to not sweep across the head, knowing that the overstimulus may be too much for Ienzo to handle.

Fingers slip out of him with ease. “Do you need a moment, Ienzo?” Since the other used his human name, he does the same.

“If it’s….alright…” Ienzo pants hard, his face slowly returning to its normal color. “Only...a few…”

Chuckling, Lea nods. “Understood.” He grabs the oil and upcaps it, dribbling some on his extremely hard arousal. “Shit.” He hisses under his breath, as the oil drops down the length of his shaft, just barely coating him. He pours a little more on, then recaps it, this time setting it on the floor. He strokes himself slowly, moving his hand from the base to the tip, moaning low.

“Don’t make yourself come,” Ienzo’s steel-blue eyes are locked onto the movement of his hand. Stroking himself a little faster, he smirks when he hears the other man moan low. “What?” Ienzo meets his eyes finally, his mouth still hanging open a little.

“Impressed by my dick that much?” Lea humps his hand a few more times, doing it mostly for show.

Turning over, Ienzo props himself up on his hands and knees. The look he throws over his shoulder at Lea makes his cock start to ache in his hands. He pushes his ass towards Lea, spreading his knees a little in the process. Lea lets go of his arousal, and lines himself up to be directly behind Ienzo. He teases his puckered entrance with the tip of his cock, grinding against him slowly.

“S-Stop.” Ienzo leans his head forward, hair falling around his face, moaning low. “You always tease me. Just fuck me already, Lea!”

“I thought you enjoyed the teasing, Zexion.” It slips out, but the man he’s still teasing doesn’t object to the name.

Hips push back harder this time, forcing the tip of his cock to slip in. He grabs onto Ienzo’s hips, and continues to push into him, moving as slow as molasses. “I….doooooaaahhh!” His voice raises pitch, as Lea becomes fully sheathed inside of him. “AXEL!”

He holds his breath, the tightness surrounding him almost makes him blow his load. He counts to ten in his head, then counts higher, until he feels Ienzo begin to relax around him. He can only guess that the recompleted man hasn’t had sex with any of the others yet; his ass feels almost virginal. His fingers begin to dance along his spine, as he speaks softly.

“Breathe for me, Ienzo. I can’t move, until I know you’re okay.” He rubs his thumbs on the dimples on his lower back.

“M-Move….pl-please!” He rolls his hips, making Lea’s cock push further into him.

Both moan in unison at the small movement, and it’s enough for Lea to realize there’s no point in waiting. No, the drive is too strong, the lust and hunger for more almost palpable. His hands slide down to Ienzo’s hips, holding him with a firm grip, and then begins a slow rhythm. He thrusts his hips hard, the tightness around his cock increasing the deeper he goes into Ienzo’s body. He groans low in his throat, pulling himself back, leaving just the tip inside, before he thrusts his hips forward again, harder this tim.

“YES!” Ienzo moans loud, his chest now pressed down onto the bed. “A-Again!”

Knowing if he keeps this pace, there is no way he’ll last longer than five minutes, Lea decides it’s worth it to be quick. Each time he slams hard into him, Ienzo’s moans increase in pitch, jumbled words tumbling out of his mouth. He knows his fingers are digging too hard into his hips, but he can’t stop, as the rougher he gets, the louder Ienzo is begging him for more. He yanks on his hips, and pulls him to sit up on his knees, so now they’re parallel to one another on the bed. His left hand glides down to Ienzo’s cock, where it wraps around it without missing a beat, and begins to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

He bites his shoulder, groaning around the held skin as he bucks his hips faster. His hand is moving at lightning speed, chasing after his own orgasm. He can feel his body begin to squeeze tighter around his cock, as he drives deeper into him. Ienzo tosses his head back with a loud yell, no doubt that the tip of cock has finally found that pleasure spot deep inside of him, and soon there’s a sticky warmth covering his hand. Lea moans himself hoarse, as he slams hard into him one last time, submitting himself to his own hedonist pleasure.

His heart is pounding in his chest, as he tries to catch his breath. His hand pulls off of Ienzo’s softening cock, and gently pulls out of him. They both collapse on the bed, panting erratically. He feels something touch his hand, and sees that Ienzo is handing him a few tissues. He takes them with a smile on his face, his words still failing him as he begins to wipe off Ienzo’s chest and stomach.

“You dummy,” Ienzo pants softly. “Those were for you.”

He finishes cleaning off Ienzo, and tosses the used tissue into a small basket near the door. “I know, but I’m sure you don’t like being all sticky on your chest.” He grabs a few more tissues from the box Ienzo has put on the bed, and hands a few to him. “I’m sure you’ll want some of these…”

“Thanks.” Lea smiles when he sees a blush appear on Ienzo’s cheeks, as he uses the tissues to wipe up the mess on his backside. He takes a few more tissues for himself, and cleans himself up as best he can, not really caring all that much.

Happily sedated, they lay on the bed, Ienzo resting his head on Lea’s shoulder. “Do you want me to go?” It’s a question he really doesn’t want to ask, because he’s not ready to leave just yet, but if Ienzo wants him gone, then he’ll respect the man’s wishes. It’s the least he can do, considering what he’s done to him the past.

“Not really.” Ienzo kisses his chest softly, making the redhead moan low. “If you have to get back to wherever it was you went, that’s fine by me.”

“I went to see Master Yen Sid. I can wield a keyblade now.” Lea’s hand goes to Ienzo’s hair, and begins to play with the slate-colored locks.

“Shut up.” Ienzo lifts his head and looks up at him. “You can wield a keyblade?”

“Yep.” He nods his head, his lip curling up in a smirk. “Wanna see?”

“If this is a euphemism for your dick, I’ve already seen it. And felt it, thank you very much.” Ienzo puts his head back down on Lea’s chest.

“You are no fun, Ienzo.” He grumbles, fingers going back to the nape of his neck. Ienzo chuckles, the warm breath sending a sharp shiver through Lea’s body.

“Don’t be so put out about it, you big baby.” Ienzo teases him.

“How about you-”

Lea stops talking when there’s a loud knock on the door. “Ienzo? Ienzo, are you in there?” It’s Aeleus, no doubt trying to figure out where his friend had disappeared to.

“Yeah, Ael. I’m in here. Decided to take a rest for a bit.” Lea looks at him, impressed by how quick he is to lie. Perhaps there’s still some of the Schemer left inside of him. “Is everything alright? You don’t need me for something, do you?”

It’s quiet for a few moments. “No, I’m fine. The others are good. Did the traitor leave?”

“Yes, he’s gone. And come on, Ael - he’s not that bad.” Lea feels a little strange, hearing his conversation, as he didn’t think the other man had anything against him. It wasn’t his fault that Riku got the best of him. He had nothing to do with that.

“I don’t trust him.” Aeleus says. “But, that’s fine. I’ll leave you alone. Rest well, Ienzo. I’ll be in the lab with Even and Dilan.”

“Thank you,” Ienzo replies.

Lea waits a few moments, making sure that the gentle giant is gone before he speaks. “Traitor, huh?”

“Look, can you blame him?” Ienzo nuzzles his chest. “He knows you killed Vexen, and knows about everything else you did from Xaldin’s memories. Just give them time. They’ll come around.”

“And you?” Lea reaches down, and lifts Ienzo’s chin. “Do you still think I’m a bad person?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure what to think right now.” His steel-blue eyes did not waver, as Lea kept gazing into them. “I know that I enjoy your company, just as I did when we were bored, but this feels different.”

“Because it is different.” Lea agrees. “We’re not the same people we were back then. I can keep saying I’m sorry about before-”

“I wish you wouldn’t. It’s done. We’re here now. Let’s move on, hmm?” Ienzo closes his eyes. “Now, are you going to be here when I wake up, or should I just assume I’ll be waking up alone?”

“What are we doing?” Lea asks, curiosity getting the best of himself.

“I’d rather like to worry about that later. For now, let’s just say….we’re friends with benefits?” Ienzo pulls himself off of Lea’s chest, and cuddles next to him. “It may change down the road.”

He could accept that answer. “If you’re okay with that, then so am I. But, you gotta tell the others I’m not some psycho that’s going to snap his fingers and end their existence.”

“Right.” Ienzo snorts. “Stop talking, Lea.” He turns over and presses a soft kiss on his lips. “I am glad you returned today.” He turns back around, and gets comfortable on the bed.

“Me too, Ienzo. Me too.”


End file.
